twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tazenda/Archive 2
Discussion mod Hello there, I'm here to propose an offer to you. I wish to be a discussion moderator on the twilight wiki. Although, I'm new here but I have some moderating experience as I moderate the Pottermore and Clash of clans wiki. So, it will be great if you could give me additional rights on the wiki? Hope you will grant my request. Newt Strike (talk) 05:46, June 19, 2019 (UTC) :: Hey thank you for responding. I can understand what you mean and yes, I will continue participating on the Dboard. Although, at the moment it's not very active and messed up with repeated question/polls like "Team Jacob or Edward". And yeah, I will be in touch with you. Take your time to establish the Dboard as well. Thanks. Newt Strike (talk) 09:04, June 19, 2019 (UTC) Re: Bot I'm glad to hear that - were those all previous attacks? I saw you were taking care of those in recent changes and was afraid the wiki just had been attacked again. By the way, I just added a beta functionality that includes some helpful videos for new editors (at ), it's something that is currently being tested and I felt Twilight Wiki could benefit. It can always be removed if you guys don't like it, though! Playsonic2 09:24, June 19, 2019 (UTC) RE:Saxon genitive Ah okay, I was not aware of that. Thanks for letting me know. Cheers. Newt Strike (talk) 04:44, June 21, 2019 (UTC) MediaWiki upgrade Hey Tazenda, I just wanted to share this staff blog post, which you may have seen promoted across Fandom. It explains Fandom's upcoming efforts in upgrading to a modern version of MediaWiki -- quite significant news to all communities! Playsonic2 10:02, June 21, 2019 (UTC) :Do you mean they haven't been converted into Portable Infoboxes? I took a look at some of the infoboxes when I first joined here as a Wiki Manager, as converting them is one of my specialties and I like to offer that to any wikis interested - it's always recommended, but especially here seeing as Twilight Wiki is in the Fandom app. :I noticed some of them (like Template:Vampire infobox) do have the PI markup but not all. Template:Infobox Film is one I found that seems older. Do you think they all should be like the Vampire infobox, or all need to be switched? Playsonic2 11:37, June 22, 2019 (UTC) ::I could identify all the infoboxes that are used in the wiki and first of all ensure they have the same markup as Template:Vampire infobox (which I think looks pretty solid - and is wonderful for mobiles). Once that's done I feel like they could possibly be further customized if you want - I like to add a wrinkle, do something that sets them apart from the default design hehe. Playsonic2 11:49, June 22, 2019 (UTC) Dboard Hey Tazenda, This is me Newt again. As I can see the discussion is bit flourishing these days with at least a post a day, So I was wondering if we can add additional categories to it. My suggestions will be to be include books, movies and new user category. That will look nice, I guess. Also have you given a second thought on my modship? Hope you consider my requests. Cheers! Newt Strike (talk) 18:03, June 22, 2019 (UTC) :: I agree with you on that account but I'm moderating other wikis as well and handling the crisis with peace. It will be good to have someone around the discussion to look over. Pls I'm requesting again. Believe me you won't be disappointed. Also what happened to the categories? Did you remove them all or what or it's just taking time for the changes to settle up. Newt Strike (talk) 06:17, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :: Thanks a lot:) Newt Strike (talk) 07:22, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Checking infoboxes Hey! I have been converting the non-portable infoboxes into portable ones and made a lot of progress -- they're all converted except one, Template:Infobox. If you check the what links here page you will see that a lot of users have used that one in their pages in the past. At some point it must have gotten deleted, and then recreated by an user who just put information there... which means tons of user pages have a "broken version" of the template. I would suggest that you take a look at Special:Undelete/Template:Infobox and see whether a previous functioning version can be restored. Even if those users are not active currently, it's a bit unpleasant that all their pages are destroyed :( Other than that, I made a sandbox for organising myself as I went along, and there's a section with some templates that might need to be deleted - you may want to check just in case. Playsonic2 11:09, June 24, 2019 (UTC) :So, this is what my tests are looking like so far. The design model is still the same, but with colors that have more to do with the book covers (with lots of black and a little red). Trying to go for something less generic than the default infoboxes. What are your thoughts on this? Playsonic2 10:08, June 26, 2019 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like it. I went and added the style to the wiki's CSS, changes should be visible momentarily, so you can see how it looks in articles. (If anything needs to be changed don't hesitate to warn me :P) Playsonic2 10:12, June 28, 2019 (UTC) Fandom's official Discord server! Hi again! I’m here to share the news that Fandom has an official Discord server now. Feel free to check this blog post from Community Central, which includes more details and, of course, the server invite link. Editors from many different communities and staff members are there chatting already - you (and other editors!) are invited to join as well. Cheers! Playsonic2 08:16, July 10, 2019 (UTC) Re: Requiring editors to log in... Thanks for letting me know. Disabling it after that period is definitely what I recommend, depending on what happens later of course :) By the way, seeing as I'm here, would it be alright if I added a "Wiki Manager" module to the page? Other wikis have it (see example). Might be worth for other users to see there's an extra pair of hands if needed, and it always shows under "admins". Playsonic2 ☎ 10:42, July 25, 2019 (UTC) :I will be adding a module for myself then! :) :About the Achievements, Fandom Staff can disable them if that's what you wish. They aren't fully customizable to account for different activities (all wikis that have them enabled have achievements like the "lucky edit" one for instance). As far as modifications go, more can be added based on categories of different topics, but that's about it really. If you want them gone, I can ask Hypsoline to do it. Playsonic2 ☎ 11:45, July 25, 2019 (UTC) New Analytics Dashboard feature Heya! I hope all is well. I come bearing more news from Fandom, another big one - a new Analytics Admin Dashboard feature has just been introduced, giving you and your fellow admins access to insightful wiki data. Visit to check it out! With this you can now have a better understanding of how the wiki is doing and may plan certain things/make decisions based on what you can see there. Feel free to share this with C-J, it's definitely a cool page to see. Who knew Aro would be a more searched term than Edward or Jacob? The page was also made available should you have any questions about the feature. But feel free to ask me any further questions you have and I can reach out to staff. I hope this is useful. (Also, it's available everywhere, so you can check it in Dresden Files as well.) Playsonic2 ☎ 21:02, August 6, 2019 (UTC) :Haha! Honestly though, it's not so much about programming for cellphones... but keeping in mind that doing things on desktop can sometimes lead to a different response from mobile readers (sometimes no response!). It's the reason portability is highly recommended. With portable infoboxes, for example, you can have a CSS design that looks wonderful, while mobiles will also look great given that the markup was prepared taking that into account. Of course, can assist with this in general where the admins may need help. Playsonic2 ☎ 08:17, August 7, 2019 (UTC) Possessions Why don't you want the character's to have possessions pages? The Harry Potter Wikia has them and I think it's a great way to identify the items of significance each character owns. C St Reed (talk) 17:34, August 26, 2019 (UTC)